gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Did You Know Gaming?
Did You Know Gaming? is a gaming trivia series on YouTube created by Shane Gill. The Game Grumps' Jon, Arin, Danny, and Ross have been featured on the show, as well as spin-off series VG Facts Five Trivia and Did You Know Movies? Episodes featuring the Game Grumps Jon * Zelda - Did You Know Gaming? (July 16, 2012) * Final Fantasy - Did You Know Gaming? (July 25, 2012) * Banjo Kazooie - Did You Know Gaming? (August 28, 2012) * Pikmin - Did You Know Gaming? (August 3, 2013) * Donkey Kong - Did You Know Gaming? (September 8, 2013) * Animal Crossing Part 2 - Did You Know Gaming? (December 21, 2013) * Pokemon & Science - Did You Know Gaming? (February 15, 2014) * Zelda Part 4 - Did You Know Gaming? (July 29, 2014) * Dragon Quest - Did You Know Gaming? (August 31, 2014) * 5 Box Art Mistakes - VG Facts Five Trivia (March 28, 2015) * Star Wars On-Set Secrets - Did You Know Movies? (August 4, 2015) * Zelda Twilight Princess - Did You Know Gaming? (September 29, 2015) * Sonic Boom - Did You Know Gaming? (May 21, 2016) * Disney Games - Did You Know Gaming? (June 13, 2016) * Super Mario World - Did You Know Gaming? (September 10, 2016) Arin * Star Fox - Did You Know Gaming? (August 4, 2012) * Grand Theft Auto - Did You Know Gaming? (August 21, 2012) * Mario - Did You Know Gaming? (September 29, 2012) * Mario Part 2 - Did You Know Gaming? (October 7 2012) * Mega Man - Did You Know Gaming? (November 25, 2012) * Pokemon Part 3 - Did You Know Gaming? (December 20, 2012) * Kirby - Did You Know Gaming? (February 26, 2013) * 5 No More Heroes Trivia - VG Facts Five Trivia (December 14, 2014) * Jurassic Park and the Soggy T-Rex - Did You Know Movies? (June 23, 2015) * Mario Galaxy - Did You Know Gaming? (May 28, 2016) Danny * Guitar Hero - Did You Know Gaming? (July 25, 2015) Ross * Super Mario Maker - Did You Know Gaming? (November 14, 2015) Trivia * Table Flip, Grumpcade, and Give Grumps guests ProJared, Two Best Friends Play's Matt and Woolie, Smooth McGroove, Markiplier, SpaceHamster, Jimmy Whetzel, The Dex's Alex Faciane, Jirard The Completionist, Sunder, Jacksepticeye have all been featured on episodes of Did You Know Gaming? * Shane donated to Crisis Text Line during the Game Grumps' "Retro Give Grumps!" stream. * Frequent lovelie Vitas Varnas has written for Did You Know Gaming? and VGFacts, including videos that have been presented by Smooth McGroove, Markiplier, and Matt. * During the Sonic Boom episode of Did You Know Gaming, JonTron narrates over footage from the Game Grumps Sonic Boom lets-play. * Shane of Did You Know Gaming? is mentioned in the episode "Working As a Team!" of Splatoon 2 where Jimmy encountered Shane eating a bowl of peas with ketchup on it.Splatoon 2: Working As a Team! - PART 1 - Grumpcade (ft. Jimmy Whetzel & Commander Holly) References Category:People Category:NormalBoots